Microorganisms can live and proliferate as individual cells swimming freely in the environment (as plankton), or they can grow as highly organized, multicellular communities encased in a self-produced polymeric matrix in close association with surfaces and interfaces. The latter microbial lifestyle is referred to as biofilms. Biofilm formation represents an ancient, protected mode of growth that allows microbial survival in hostile environments and allows microorganisms to disperse and colonize new niches [Hall-Stoodley et al., Nat Rev Microbiol. (2004) 2(2):95-108].
The composition of biofilms is complex and variable among different microbial species and even within the same species under different environmental conditions. Nonetheless, biofilm formation represents the normal lifestyle of microorganism in the environment and all microbes can make biofilms. Previous studies revealed that bacterial biofilm formation progresses through multiple developmental stages differing in protein profiles [Sauer et al., J Bacteriol. (2002) 184(4):1140-54], beginning with attachment to surface, followed by the immigration and division to form microcolonies and finally maturation involving expression of matrix polymers. Bacteria within each biofilm stage display phenotypes and possess properties that are markedly different from those of the same group growing planktonically [Sauer et al., J Bacteriol. (2004) 186(21):7312-26].
Biofilms are a major cause of systemic infections (e.g. nosocomial infections) in humans. In the body, biofilms can be associated with tissues (e.g., inner ears, teeth, gums, lungs, heart valves and the urogenital tract). An estimated 65% of bacterial infections in humans are biofilm in nature. Additionally, after forming biofilms, microorganisms tend to change their characteristics, sometimes drastically, such that doses of antibiotics which normally kill the organisms in suspended cultures are completely ineffective against the same microorganisms when the organisms are in attached or conglomerate biofilm form (U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,351).
One of the principal concerns with respect to products that are introduced into the body (e.g., contact lenses, central venous catheters, mechanical heart valves and pacemakers) or provide a pathway into the body is microbial infection and invariably biofilm formation. As these infections are difficult to treat with antibiotics, removal of the device is often necessitated, which is traumatic to the patient and increases the medical cost. Accordingly, for such medical apparatuses, the art has long sought means and methods of rendering those medical apparatuses and devices antimicrobial.
PCT Application No. WO 06/006172 discloses the use of anti-amyloid agents, such as aromatic compounds, for inhibiting formation or disintegrating a pre existing biofilm. The application discloses that compounds preventing amyloid fibril formation in Alzheimer can act against fibril formation in biofilms, and concludes that amino acids having an aromatic arm are effective against biofilms. However, the analysis was limited to full length sequences.